


Соль

by Urban_Solitude



Category: Black Sails
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9855545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urban_Solitude/pseuds/Urban_Solitude
Summary: "...он приложил бутылку к губам и сделал большой глоток. Вино оказалось кисловатым на вкус. И Билли поймал себя на мелькнувшей мысли, что такой стала и его жизнь на суше. Ему не хватало качающейся палубы под ногами, морских брызг и скрипа мачт".





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [musemm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musemm/gifts).



> Небольшой подарок muse_m, делающей столько всего прекрасного для этих персонажей.

Мир вокруг менялся, и Билли менялся вместе с ним. Из ведомого он неожиданно для себя стал лидером. Ему всегда нравилось это ощущение — быть в стае, сражаться плечо к плечу и жить бок о бок со своими товарищами. Своими людьми. Жить ради одной цели. А теперь эту цель Билли ставил сам. И вел к ней тоже сам.

Билли вытер скользкие от крови руки старой тряпкой, которая стала еще грязнее, чем была. Да и руки сделались не намного чище. Сегодня была его смена готовить, а это он хоть и умел, но не любил. Мясо, которое он так старательно нарубал, было уже надето на вертел и запекалось на углях. Пока запах от него был отвратительный. Билли поморщился и огляделся в поисках воды. Кувшин для умывания стоял на столе, но был пуст. Мысленно выругавшись, Билли взял кувшин и вышел из дома миссис Барлоу. На крыльце он чуть не врезался в Бена Ганна, который сидел в теньке и пил что-то мутное из кружки.

Молча Билли дошел до бочки с дождевой водой, зачерпнул ее кувшином. Подумав, вымыл руки прямо в бочке, набрал воды в ладони и окатил лицо. Свежесть подняла ему настроение. Мокрая кожа охладилась от легкого бриза. В море сейчас должно быть хорошо. Но он-то на суше.

Билли подхватил полный кувшин и направился обратно к дому. У крыльца он помедлил и сел на ступеньку. Приглядевшись, он увидел, что рядом с Беном стоит бутыль вина. Видимо, из запасов хозяев. Билли усмехнулся, вспомнив, кому этот дом принадлежал.

— Сейчас бы на корабль, — мечтательно произнес он, ставя кувшин на ступень выше. Он почти почувствовал морскую соль на губах, однако наваждение быстро исчезло.

— Мне и тут хорошо, — отозвался Бен.

Билли было здесь не хорошо. И не потому что отвык от суши за последний год. Нет, он бы прекрасно жил в палаточном лагере на побережье, как и всегда во время простоев. Для него это было нормально. В отличие от домашнего уюта: мебели, картин, книг, фарфоровых чашек. Билли не просто отвык от всего этого, он давно забыл о такой жизни. И избегал ее. Его жизнь теперь — свобода, а этот дом его душил. Именно этот. Дом капитана Флинта и миссис Барлоу.

Билли встряхнул головой, отгоняя мысли о капитане. Бен предложил ему свою кружку, но Билли отказался. Бен пожал плечами. Осушив кружку до дна, он довольно улыбнулся, погладил Билли по ноге и опустился на спину.

— Нет, Билли, ничто меня не заставит сейчас вернуться в море, — сказал Бен. — Так приятно оказаться в человеческом жилище. Ты не представляешь.

Билли усмехнулся. Он в самом деле не мог себе этого представить. Глядя на разметавшиеся волосы Бена, он прикинул, сколько времени осталось до возвращения разведки. Вернее, сколько времени у них осталось побыть вдвоем. Пара часов в запасе точно была, а этого более, чем достаточно. Билли навис над Беном и требовательно поцеловал.

— Идем внутрь, — сказал он и быстро поднялся.

Он стремительно зашел в дом, а Бен поспешил за ним. Оказавшись в одной из спален, Билли снова поцеловал Бена, на этот раз мягче. После чего подмигнул и принялся раздеваться. Бен с улыбкой задержал на нем взгляд и тоже стал скидывать одежду. Когда они оба остались нагими, Билли лег на кровать, увлекая Бена за собой.

Теперь он понимал Логана и остальных, которые не могли и дня на суше прожить без борделя. Попробовав раз, было тяжело остановиться. Бен нравился Билли. Он был добрым и неглупым. Он сам походил на этот бриз. И впервые за долгое время Билли ощущал спокойствие. Ему надоело питать пустые надежды, и сейчас Билли наслаждался своей свободой от капитана. Он не просто мог делать все, что считал нужным, — он, наконец, отпустил себя. И с удовольствием открылся Бену. Его сильным рукам, бережным прикосновениям и ласковому рту. И обнаружил, что и сам способен на взаимность.

Билли лежал на кровати, чувствуя, как приятная усталость разливается по телу. Рядом успел задремать Бен. Ветерок раздувал паруса из занавесок, проникая в комнату и остужая разгоряченные тела. Билли бездумно рассматривал стены и потолок. Его взгляд задержался на сваленных в углу вещах, неаккуратно спрятанных под покрывалом.

Из-за ткани выглядывал кусок массивной золоченой рамы. Билли прекрасно помнил, кто изображен на этой картине — супружеская чета Гамильтон. Билли наткнулся на нее, когда они только заняли этот дом для своего штаба. Он не знал, высокая ли бы была художественная ценность у этой картины, вероятно, оценщик определил бы точно. Но денег за нее Билли выручить точно не собирался. Несмотря на то, что она мозолила глаза, Билли так не решился от нее избавиться. Он подумал, что Флинту бы хотелось сохранить единственный портрет своей подруги. Которая, если верить надписи, была вовсе не миссис Барлоу, а миссис Гамильтон. Когда Морли рассказывал про нее, воображение Билли нарисовало невероятную красавицу. На деле же она оказалась невзрачной и какой-то потухшей. Сейчас Билли догадывался, что на тот момент она тоже устала быть рядом с Флинтом, как это происходило теперь с Билли. Разница между ними заключалась лишь в том, что эту женщину капитан любил. Удивительно, что при этом Билли все еще заботил Флинт и его чувства. Из-за него на долю Билли выпало столько страданий и потерь, главной из которых был Хэл Гейтс. Но Билли не мог ничего с собой поделать. Поэтому картина осталась на месте.

Аккуратно, чтобы не потревожить Бена, Билли выбрался из постели. Надев штаны, он отправился на кухню, чтобы перевернуть вертел с мясом, и сходил на веранду за оставленными кувшином и бутылкой. Подумав немного, он приложил бутылку к губам и сделал большой глоток. Вино оказалось кисловатым на вкус. И Билли поймал себя на мелькнувшей мысли, что такой стала и его жизнь на суше. Ему не хватало качающейся палубы под ногами, морских брызг и скрипа мачт.

Он сделал еще один глоток и невесело усмехнулся — все так же кисло.

***

Билли вел своих людей с берега, а за ними следовали уцелевшие с разбитого «Моржа». Команда встретила Билли холодно, но ему в кои-то веки было на это наплевать. А все потому, что он вмиг стал сам не свой. И причина была та же, что и всегда — Флинт.

Флинт вернулся. Без корабля и практически без людей. Без Сильвера. Впервые Билли был так в нем разочарован. И злился на Флинта за то, что посмел разочаровать, стать слабым. Билли хотелось повалить его на землю и избить что есть силы. Но он благоразумно себя сдерживал. Даже заговорить с Флинтом он смог себя заставить лишь на подходе к штабу. И на протяжении этого и последующего разговора Билли доставляло удовольствие наблюдать за его реакцией. Билли видел в его глазах ревность — и ревновал он всё и всех к Билли, который занял его место.

Флинт ходил по своему бывшему дому среди своих бывших людей и выглядел как старый вожак, которого изгоняет из стаи более молодой и наглый. Он раздраженно смотрел по сторонам и больше всего негодующих взглядов приходилось на долю Билли. Всего час назад он спросил, так ли легко отодвинуть его в сторону. О нет, напротив. Отодвинуть Флинта в сторону было самым сложным, что когда-либо довелось сделать Билли. И даже теперь он не был до конца уверен, что ему это удалось.

— Вон, живо, — рявкнул Флинт и обвел взглядом собравшихся в спальне, которая уже давным-давно перестала таковой быть. И только старая кровать напоминала о прежнем назначении этой комнаты.

Однако сидевшие тут и там люди даже не думали уходить, только вопросительно посмотрели на Билли. Он на мгновение замешкался, но решил уступить. По привычке. Он кивнул, и с явной неохотой люди принялись подниматься с мест и уходить.

Когда в комнате остались только они вдвоем с Флинтом, Билли подошел к двери, собираясь выйти тоже, но передумал. Он закрыл ее, повернул ключ в замке и обернулся. Внешне он не показал того чувства неловкости, которое сейчас испытал. Ведь Флинт ни в коем случае не должен узнать, что Билли до сих пор его побаивался. Флинт молчал и задумчиво смотрел на Билли. Нечитаемый взгляд раздражал.

— Мне тоже выйти? — не выдержал Билли.

— Как хочешь.

Флинт отвел взгляд, прошелся по комнате. Задержался у закрытого тканью портрета и даже занес руку, чтобы приподнять ткань и взглянуть на него. Но передумал. Вместо этого, он отошел и улегся на кровать. Поелозив на ней, Флинт недовольно проворчал:

— Сбита к черту. Кто на ней спал?

— Все, — коротко ответил Билли.

— И ты?

Билли промолчал. В памяти всплыли все те моменты, когда им с Беном удавалось побыть здесь наедине. Еще до того, как к их сопротивлению примкнули остальные пираты. Флинт лежал на некогда своей кровати с таким видом, словно Билли здесь не было. Глядя на него, Билли вдруг понял, что ничего толком не изменилось. Флинт остался собой и не собирался уступать свое место: ни Сильверу, ни Билли, никому. Уверенность в себе на мгновение оставила Билли, он вновь почувствовал себя несмышленым мальчишкой, который робел перед капитаном.

Лишь на мгновение.

Билли взял себя в руки. Он-то не был прежним, он не хотел более ни в чем бояться Флинта. Несколько месяцев назад он перешел черту, и теперь просто не имел права пасовать перед своим бывшим капитаном. Именно, бывшим. Билли теперь был сам себе капитан.

Он неспешно подошел к кровати. Флинт наблюдал за ним краем глаза, но сам выглядел расслабленным. Билли знал, что это лишь видимость. Флинт, вероятно, ожидал от Билли нападения или еще чего-то в этом духе. Билли не делал резких движений. Наоборот, он медленно опустился на край кровати и уставился в стену напротив. Боковым зрением он видел все такого же безмятежного Флинта. Это напоминало те многочисленные случаи на «Морже», когда Флинт напивался, а Билли относил его в гамак, а потом сидел рядом в ожидании неизвестно чего. Но тогда ничего и не происходило. Сейчас же Билли не был готов с этим мириться. Нет ничего такого в том, что бы дать волю своим чувствам. Хотя бы один раз. Приняв решение, Билли развернулся и нагнулся к Флинту, уверенно целуя его губы.

Флинт напрягся, дернулся не то от испуга, не то неожиданности. Но почему-то не оттолкнул. Ободренный Билли схватил его за плечи, сжимая пальцами ткань рубашки, и углубил поцелуй. Флинт приоткрыл рот, впуская язык Билли. Сердце заколотилось, как бешеное, в висках застучали барабаны — Билли не мог остановиться.

Со всей накопившейся страстью он целовал губы Флинта, а потом — его щеки и шею. Билли чувствовал соленый привкус, что оставила на его коже морская вода. Он слышал сбивчивое дыхание Флинта, его тихий сдавленный стон, и это сводило с ума.

Рассудок вернулся внезапно, Билли вскочил на ноги и отпрянул от кровати. Он часто-часто дышал и не верил в то, что только что произошло. Флинт тоже выглядел ошарашенным.

— Какого черта? — спросил он и сдвинул брови сначала недоуменно, а потом сурово. — Думаешь, это что-то изменит? Что теперь я отдам тебе бразды правления?

— Что? — только и смог выдавить из себя Билли.

Ему стало противно и тошно. Флинт остался тем же Флинтом, который все, что происходит вокруг, сводит к корысти. Билли сжал кулаки, одарил его злым взглядом и рванул к двери. Дернув ручку, опомнился, что запер замок. Чертыхнулся, повернул ключ и выскочил из комнаты.

Билли был полон обиды и ярости на Флинта. Но что-то в нем за это короткое время изменилось. Он снова чувствовал соль на губах… Теперь Билли придется позабыть о легком бризе — в его жизнь вернулся чертов шторм.


End file.
